


Encosta N'Eu

by psc07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Jilytober2020, jily, jilytober
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psc07/pseuds/psc07
Summary: #Jilytober2020Em que a baiana forrozeira Lily Evans vai fazer faculdade em Campinas mas não esperava conhecer o paulista James Potter - nem o que isso iria significar para ambos.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Encosta N'Eu

**Author's Note:**

> Boa noite, pessoal! Como vão vocês?? Trago minha participação do Jilytober 2020! Não tá sabendo que tá rolando? Vai no twitter @/jilytoberbr e veja a quantidade de fanfics sensacionais que foram postadas e ainda serão postadas nesses mês!
> 
> Essa fanfic foi planejada inteiramente por mim e por Lara (softjily), e fico muito honrada em ter tido a oportunidade de escrevê-la.
> 
> Só um aviso: as diferenças culturais pontuadas aqui não têm a intenção de ter alguma superior ou algo do tipo, e tenho plena noção que não é regra em São Paulo ocorrer xenofobia, mas é algo que os nordestinos têm de enfrentar. A única pessoa passível de crítica nessa história é, como sempre, Severus Snape. 
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem e leiam escutando um forrozin gostoso!

Lily mal podia acreditar. Ela estava lendo a lista na sua frente, mas ainda assim não conseguia acreditar.

Ela tinha passado na UNICAMP, como sempre havia sonhado, e agora sentia que todo o esforço valera a pena.

A longa trajetória se iniciou quando ela saiu de sua cidade pequena no sexto ano do ensino fundamental para estudar na capital e conseguir o sonho de passar em uma faculdade de grande renome no país. Se mudou para a casa de uma prima de sua mãe, e seus pais mandavam dinheiro todo mês para pagar pelos gastos de mantê-la – não era nada barato, mas era o sonho da garota, então eles se esforçaram.

Claro que Petúnia, sua irmã, ressentia esse fato. Ela nunca se interessara em sair do interior – muito menos quando começara a namorar Valter, o filho do dono do maior mercado da cidade, e tinha certeza de que ficaria por lá mesmo.

Petúnia não tinha _inveja_ exatamente. Ela simplesmente achava um desperdício gastar esse dinheiro todo só para ir para uma faculdade em São Paulo.

“Você sabe como esse pessoal de lá de baixo é, Lílian,” Petúnia dizia, “eles odeiam a gente. Principalmente os que fazem faculdade. Eles olham como se a gente fosse lixo. Não entendo porque você quer fazer faculdade. Perda de tempo.”

Lily entendia até certo ponto a visão da irmã. Ela sabia que havia razão em dizer que os sulistas e sudestinos menosprezavam as pessoas do Nordeste. Essa xenofobia não era novidade para ela, ainda mais vindo do interior.

Mas ela nunca concordaria que faculdade era perda de tempo. Como um professor lhe dissera, ela poderia perder tudo, menos conhecimento, e Lily amava aprender. E ela amava ainda mais biologia.

Alguns de seus professores da capital diziam que era um desperdício ela prestar o vestibular para biologia e não medicina, mas ela não amava medicina. E ela não ia estudar algo que não amava.

***

O mês que antecedeu a mudança de Lily foi muito corrido; a família (menos a primogênita) foi até Campinas para procurar um apartamento para ela. Não poderia ser nada muito grande, já que Petúnia iria se casar em breve, e eles precisariam arcar com parte do custo. Para sorte deles, conseguiram achar um apartamento já mobiliado para dividir com outra aluna. Lily só teria de comprar roupa de cama e uma mesinha para colocar em seu quarto.

No processo da mudança, reunir todas as suas roupas que estavam no interior e que estavam na capital baiana para levar de vez para São Paulo não foi fácil, ainda mais com Petúnia dizendo que várias das roupas eram dela (quando, na verdade, apenas _algumas_ eram). Nesse meio tempo, seu pai lhe surpreendeu ao lhe dar um novo computador de presente – um que, segundo ele, desse para a garota estudar bem e orgulhar toda a família e a cidade. 

Lily estava tão ocupada com todos esses ajustes da mudança que nem percebeu a festa de despedida se aproximando; quando se deu conta, já estava acontecendo e ela viajaria no dia seguinte. 

Parecia que toda a cidade fora convidada, porque pelo menos metade estava lá. Todos desejando felicidades e sucesso a Lily, dizendo para ela não esquecer de onde viera.

Isso ela tinha certeza que jamais esqueceria.

Enquanto a festa acabava e ela ajudava seus pais, uma ansiedade começava a tomar Lily – mas era daquele tipo _bom_ : de algo que era muito aguardado, mas não se sabia exatamente o que esperar. Ela passou a viagem toda (desde sua cidade até o aeroporto de Salvador, a viagem do avião até Campinas, pegar o uber sozinha até o endereço correto) com esse sentimento meio estranho na barriga. Na porta – uma mala em cada mão e uma mochila nas costas – ela inspirou profundamente.

Era isso. Não tinha mais volta agora.

Ela tocou a campainha e poucos segundos depois a porta se abriu.

“Você deve ser a Lílian! Bem-vinda! Sou a Marlene, sua colega de quarto! No caso de apartamento, mas você entendeu. Não nos conhecemos quando vocês vieram antes porque eu estava resolvendo uns problemas! Prazer!”

Marlene era uma garota mais baixinha que Lily. Tinha cabelos longos e lisos, loiros naturais. Sua pele era clara, mas era possível perceber a marca de bíquini entre as alças da blusa que usava. 

“Olá, sou Lílian, mas pode me chamar de Lily.”

Marlene tinha um grande sorriso com dentes perfeitos e brancos. Era aquele tipo de pessoa que passava a impressão de ser extremamente popular e levemente arrogante ao se olhar, mas sem um motivo palpável.

Ao longo das semanas, contudo, Lily percebeu o quanto estava enganada.

De cara, Marlene ajudou Lily a levar suas malas para o quarto e ajudou a se ambientar, enquanto perguntava de onde Lily era – o sotaque não deixava enganar. Percebendo que a garota estava cansada da viagem que levara o dia todo, sugeriu que pedissem comida em casa.

“Eu sou de Santos, mas uma amiga minha de escola que veio estudar aqui ano passado me passou algumas dicas,” Marlene disse, mostrando um restaurante no aplicativo de delivery.

Marlene tinha dezoito anos assim como Lily, e iria cursar publicidade na PUC. Ela sabia que tinha faculdades boas na cidade dela, mas ela quis a experiência de sair de casa e tentar se virar o máximo possível.

Lily achou extremamente razoável.

No dia seguinte Marlene insistiu para levar Lily consigo para encontrar com as amigas dela: Alice Fortescue, que já estudava na UNICAMP, e Mary MacDonald, que era caloura da PUC. 

Marlene também lhe ensinou os melhores caminhos, ajudou Lily a se ambientar naquela cidade desconhecida.

Campinas era muito maior que sua cidade natal, e apesar de em tamanho ser maior que Salvador, a capital baiana que lhe abrigara nos últimos anos tinha mais que o dobro da população da nova metrópole. Então ela estava acostumada a cidade grande.

Lily ficou extremamente agradecida por sua colega de apartamento, já que achara que só conheceria uma pessoa antes de iniciar a faculdade: Severo Snape.

Na verdade ela não conhecia Sev pessoalmente. Eles tinham começado a conversar num fórum online de filmes. Sev adorava cinema – ele se reconhecia como cinéfilo, e Lily tinha que concordar. Ele adorava filmes bem… peculiares, e odiava os filmes que faziam sucesso, sempre tendo alguma crítica a fazer.

Lily gostava de qualquer tipo de filme, inclusive os peculiares, então estava animada para conhecer Sev pessoalmente, já que ele também estava matriculado na UNICAMP.

Ele tinha poucas fotos em suas redes sociais, mas ainda assim Lily conseguiu identificá-lo facilmente: ele estava todo de preto, destoando do resto das pessoas. O garoto também tinha cabelos oleosos e longos, mais escuros que sua própria roupa, e o nariz de gancho era reconhecível de muito longe.

“Oi, Sev!” Ela cumprimentou alegremente. 

“Lily!” Sev falou com um pequeno sorriso ao se virar para a garota.

“Ai, Sev, tô tão feliz em te ver pessoalmente! Nem tô _botando fé_ que esse encontro tá rolando!”

A animação de Lily, contudo, foi respondida com um franzir de testa de Sev.

“Botando fé?” Ele perguntou. “O que isso deveria significar?”

Lily sentou na cadeira com uma risada.

“É como se fosse ‘nem tô acreditando’. Vocês não falam isso aqui?” Ela perguntou. Sev negou com a cabeça e Lily riu de novo. “Já vi que a gente ainda vai se conhecer a vera!”

E eles realmente iriam, como Lily logo percebeu. 

Ele estudava Química, no mesmo campus que ela. Eles não tinham aulas juntos, mas se viam bastante no caminho para as aulas, às vezes almoçavam juntos, e também na biblioteca.

Sev não parecia completamente confortável na presença de Lily – a garota percebia que ele franzia a testa enquanto ela falava diversas vezes. Talvez fosse algo relacionado à timidez dele, ela não tinha certeza. Mas ainda assim, era muito bom ter algum amigo no mesmo campus.

Fora Severus que sugerira que eles pegassem uma opcional juntos, mas Lily escolhera o curso de primeiros socorros. Ela achava de extrema importância, e Sev não conseguiu discordar – tampouco sugerir algo mais interessante.

Na época da primeira aula, Lily já estava bastante ambientada à cidade nova, mas sem nunca esquecer suas raízes. Marlene rira quando vira a blusa que Lily escolhera para ir à faculdade naquele dia, mas dissera que era muito legal.

Sev mais uma vez franzira ao seu lado, mas Lily preferiu ignorar. Ela estava olhando ao redor, vendo os rostos dos demais estudantes do curso, até que reconheceu um colega de biologia. Remus Lupin sorriu e acenou, andando em sua direção.

“Remus!” Lily exclamou quando ele se aproximou. 

“Hey, Lily! Não sabia que você fazia essa aula…” Ele falou ainda sorrindo.

“Acho importante,” Lily replicou. “Esse aqui é Severus Snape, um amigo meu. Ele faz Química aqui. Sev, esse é Remus Lupin, um colega de biologia.”

Eles acenaram um para o outro, e Remus perguntou a Lily algo sobre uma das apostilas que havia sido entregue no dia anterior. Eles estavam falando sobre isso quando três outros garotos chegaram fazendo barulho. 

O que estava rindo mais alto era, disparadamente, o mais bonito. Ele tinha cabelos negros extremamente sedosos, com aspecto de muito bem cuidados. Não chegavam a ser exatamente longos (por exemplo, não era possível prendê-los num rabo de cavalo ou coque samurai), mas não eram curtos. Os lábios estavam esticados num grande sorriso, e os olhos azul-acinzentados expressavam alegria.

Logo atrás dele vinha um garoto mais baixinho, com cabelos curtos cor de palha. Ele era um pouco mais rechonchudo, e seu riso era contagiante.

O último dos garotos, apesar de não tão bonito quanto o primeiro, foi o que mais chamou a atenção de Lily. Ele tinha a pele morena e só não era mais alto que Remus. Os olhos castanhos eram escondidos por óculos de armação redonda. Seu sorriso era ainda mais brilhante que o dos outros dois garotos, os cabelos uma completa bagunça.

Lily teve que tomar uma decisão consciente de desviar o olhar dele, porque ele tinha um ar de felicidade e despreocupação tão forte que todo o ambiente ao redor dele se tornava mais leve.

“Lily, esses são meus amigos. Eles fazem educação física. Meninos, essa é a Lily, minha colega de biologia, e o amigo dela, Severus Snape, que faz Química,” Remus apresentou.

O último garoto olhou para Lily por um tempo maior, e depois seus olhos caíram na blusa da garota. Ela teria reclamado imediatamente da encarada, mas era isso que acontecia quando se usava camisas com frases.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso e olhou nos olhos dela novamente.

“Eu não sabia que dendê manchava,” ele comentou. Lily estreitou os olhos. Ele estava fazendo uma piadinha com sua blusa favorita? A que ela fizera questão de comprar antes de vir, dizendo ‘mancha de dendê não sai’?

“Você não deve conhecer dendê então,” Lily retrucou. O garoto apenas sorriu mais.

“Admito que não. Você não é de São Paulo,” ele falou, mais um fato do que uma pergunta. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“O que me denunciou? Minha blusa temática ou meu sotaque?”

“Um pouco dos dois. Prazer, Potter.”

Lily não sabia exatamente o que responder (o que se respondia quando tiravam uma com a cara dela?), mas foi salva quando a instrutora do curso chamou a atenção dos alunos.

Ela se concentrou na aula – apenas algo introdutório, nada de assunto – mas ela conseguia sentir o olhar do tal Potter nela constantemente.

Em alguns momentos ela olhou para ele; Lily queria ter certeza que ela estava sendo observada. E estava. E todas as vezes que os olhares se encontraram, o garoto sorria abertamente.

A primeira aula fora inteiramente teórica, mas eles foram divididos em grupos para as próximas atividades em grupo.

“Seis por grupo, por favor! É o número que precisamos para as simulações!”

Rapidamente os alunos que conheciam foram se organizando. Sev só conhecia Lily, e a garota só conhecia ele e Lupin. Não foi tão inacreditável e improvável que Lupin e seus amigos tivessem se aproximado e sugerido uma parceria.

“Nenhuma simulação por hoje, vamos apenas ver alguns vídeos introdutórios,” a professora falou. Ela também instruiu para que não fossem de vestido ou saia na próxima aula, pois fariam atividade prática.

Lily estava guardando seu material distraidamente, então só percebeu o garoto de óculos se aproximando quando ele falou.

“Você não me disse de onde é,” ele comentou, novamente sorrindo.

“Você não me perguntou,” Lily replicou. Ele franziu a testa, e logo sorriu de novo.

“Você está certa. De onde é?”

“Bahia,” Lily respondeu curtamente. Ela ainda sentia que o garoto estava, de algum jeito, se divertindo às suas custas.

“Faz sentido,” ele replicou com a mesma expressão, “tem mais dendê lá. Eu acho. Bem, acho que a gente se vê próxima aula! Até mais!”

Lily se segurou para não revirar os olhos, e saiu da sala com Sev. Aparentemente, os garotos não tinham causado uma boa impressão em seu amigo – e ele não teve tanto controle quanto Lily sobre isso.

“Aquele garoto de óculos, achando que lhe conhece e falando daquele jeito,” Sev dizia enquanto andavam lado a lado. “Os outros não eram tão ruins, mas ainda assim… Você não me disse que conhecia alguém dessa aula. Achei que o plano era justamente a gente fazer alguma coisa junto.”

“Eu não sabia que Remus estava nessa aula,” Lily explicou, soltando o cabelo do rabo de cavalo que prendera antes de entrar na sala. “Na verdade eu ainda não peguei nomes muito bem, porque são muitas turmas e não conheço ninguém praticamente. Ele é legal.”

Sev bufou.

“Se você não o conhece, como sabe que é legal?”

Lily riu.

“Deixe de _xibiatagem_ , Sev!”

O garoto parou de andar e Lily teve de se virar para vê-lo, lhe encarando com uma expressão não apenas confusa, mas…

“Você sabe que eu não entendo quando você fala assim,” ele disse. Lily riu mais uma vez e o puxou pelo braço.

“Deixa de _frescura_ , Sev. Quis dizer que nos poucos minutos que eu conversei com Remus, ele pareceu ser _broder_.”

Sev lhe encarou mais uma vez.

“Ah, qualé! _Broder_ , irmão, um cara legal. Seu _mano_. Essa não é tão difícil.”

Mais uma vez ele não se controlou na hora de revirar os olhos.

***

Marlene, que aparentemente conhecia todo mundo, sorriu em animação ao confirmar que Remus era, de fato, um cara legal.

“Os outros garotos são extremamente legais também, mas são meio…”

“Estranhos?” Lily completou e Marlene assentiu.

“É um jeito de descrevê-los. Mas suponho que você vá conhecê-los melhor do que eu em breve, considerando a aula e tudo.”

A suposição estava correta, de fato. Na segunda aula de primeiros socorros, a professora pedira para que cada aluno escrevesse o seu nome num adesivo e colocasse numa altura visível na camisa, para ela saber quem era quem.

Lily preferiu colocar seu apelido ao invés de seu nome inteiro – Lilían estava associado a uma infância de sua mãe lhe chamando assim quando ela fazia alguma coisa errada ou perigosa.

“Esse é seu nome de verdade?” O amigo de Remus de óculos perguntou ao se aproximar juntamente com os outros três. Sev, ao lado da garota, cruzou os braços.

“Como assim?” Lily perguntou, confusa.

“É porque aqui em São Paulo eu vejo as pessoas usando ‘y’ e afins em nomes. Não sabia que era comum lá pra cima,” ele justificou.

Ele só podia estar _brincando_.

“Sim, nós _lá de cima_ também sabemos que o ‘y’ é uma letra do alfabeto, e usamos quando queremos,” ela replicou friamente, olhando para o nome do garoto. “É o mesmo país, _Jhâmis_ ,” Lily finalizou, forçando a pronúncia mais abrasileirada do nome do garoto. Ele se chamava _James Potter_ e queria falar do nome _dela_?

“Uh, na verdade se pronuncia _Djeimes_ ,” ele explicou, o sorriso diminuindo. Lily arregalou os olhos teatralmente.

“É que lá em cima falamos português, não sabia que aqui era comum nomes em outras línguas,” ela devolveu. O garoto de cabelos longos e sedosos gargalhou. Lily notou que seu nome também não era muito local: Sirius Black.

Potter não ficou muito atrás; sua risada foi mais discreta, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando atrás das lentes redondas.

A professora chegou e pediu para os grupos se organizarem. Ela trazia uma caixa transparente em cima de um apoio com rodinhas; dentro da caixa era possível ver vários troncos de boneco – a professora explicou que eles iriam aprender reanimação cardiorrespiratória naquele dia, que era o mais importante do curso.

Ela primeiro apresentou uma aula teórica falando as coisas mais importantes, e em seguida passou um vídeo demonstrativo. Lily anotava com atenção os pontos que lhe chamavam atenção, e agradeceu de ter ido com uma blusa não muito folgada ao ver a posição que teriam que ficar para fazer a reanimação.

Os bonecos, então, foram distribuídos e como ninguém do grupo se pronunciou para iniciar a atividade, Lily disse que poderia ir.

“Nesse caso eu posso ser a vítima,” James falou com um sorriso. “Não poderia perder a ventilação boca-a-boca.”

Ele estava sorrindo abertamente, e Lily não sabia se ele estava brincando ou não. Sirius estava gargalhando, sem nem ter o cuidado de tentar controlar o volume.

“Nem se isso fosse uma prática desatualizada,” Lily replicou semicerrando os olhos.

Enquanto eles faziam a simulação, Lily percebeu que bem provavelmente o garoto não estivesse falando sério. Ele sabia o conteúdo tão bem quanto ela, mas sempre que tinha oportunidade fazia alguma piada ou brincadeira.

O fato de ele ser amigo de Remus também lhe indicou que ele não deveria ser de todo ruim.

Então ela preferiu levar como se fosse brincadeira (e uma péssima cantada) e continuaram com as simulações. 

Lily saiu com Sev enquanto ele reclamava mais uma vez dos colegas de grupo deles. Os dois geralmente almoçavam juntos, mas Sev precisava terminar um trabalho no laboratório, então Lily foi sozinha para o refeitório.

Ela escolheu uma mesa que ainda estava vazia – ela sabia que logo isso iria mudar, já que chegara mais cedo. Ela não sabia se alguém conhecido sentaria na mesa com ela, mas preferiu não colocar o fone de ouvido caso essa possibilidade ocorresse.

Ela estava na metade do prato quando alguém que ela realmente conhecia se sentou à sua frente; foi bom porque ela não gostava de comer sozinha, e foi ruim porque apesar de não ser estranho, não era exatamente um amigo.

“Hey, Evans,” ele cumprimentou sorrindo e ajeitando os óculos. Lily assentiu.

“Oi, Potter.”

“Escuta, eu queria pedir desculpa,” ele disse, seu prato de comida intacto. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

“Desculpas?”

“Por mais cedo na aula,” Potter continuou, usando uma mão para bagunçar ainda mais os fios escuros já rebeldes. Seu sorriso agora parecia meio… acanhado? “Aquilo sobre… uh… a respiração boca a boca.”

“Ah, sim.”

“É. Eu não quis te deixar desconfortável nem nada disso, então me desculpe por ter dito aquilo,” ele disse, franzindo o cenho. Desde que ele sentara, seu pé não parara de mexer debaixo da mesa. “É só que às vezes eu tento ser engraçado e acabo apenas sendo inconveniente. Então, er, desculpe.”

Lily o olhou por alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros.

“Tudo bem. Mas sugiro uma coisa que ajuda a prevenir essas situações.”

“O que é?”

“Pensar antes de falar.”

Potter soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, e Lily sentiu seus lábios se esticando automaticamente em resposta.

“Você está absolutamente certa, Evans. Eu estou trabalhando nisso,” Potter confessou, e ele abriu o mesmo sorriso que tinha mostrado quando se oferecera para ser o boneco da prática: “Piora muito quando estou falando com garotas bonitas. Então peço desculpas desde já e quando eu falar besteira é só me mandar calar a boca.”

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas.

“Por que você acha que precisa pedir desculpa pelo futuro? Só dividimos uma aula. Vamos nos ver no máximo uma vez por semana. Você não pode falar tanta besteira assim.”

Potter deu de ombros.

“Nunca duvide de minha capacidade. Além do mais, algo me diz que vamos nos ver mais que isso,” ele replicou e soltou uma piscadela. 

“ _Mar_ _tu_ é _queixudo_ _mermo_ , viu?” Lily retrucou em resposta, deixando seu sotaque aflorar. O sorriso do garoto aumentou.

“Queixudo?” Ele questionou, curioso.

“Cara de pau,” Lily esclareceu. James riu e deu de ombros.

“Ah, bem. Nesse caso, já ouvi isso, sim.”

Enquanto Lily revirava os olhos, os outros garotos se aproximaram da mesa, suas bandejas cheias também.

“Pô, mano, você deveria ter esperado a gente,” Black reclamou.

“Vocês demoraram demais,” Potter disse enquanto os amigos sentavam. “Preferi guardar nossos lugares.”

“Só desculpo porque a Lily aqui é legal.”

“Você nem me conhece,” Lily disse, ecoando o pensamento de Sev da semana anterior.

“Conheço o suficiente para saber que nos veremos bastante, Evans,” Black lhe falou. Imediatamente Potter concordou espalhafatosamente, e em poucos segundos a mesa outrora calma exalava risadas e barulho.

Lily preferia desse jeito.

***

Lily já estava acostumada a morar em Campinas e a estudar na UNICAMP. Como crescera no interior em sua infância e só fora para o litoral aos 10 (quase 11) ano, não tinha grande fixação com o mar, então não sentia a falta que a prima de sua mãe sentiria.

Marlene era uma pessoa extremamente fácil de dividir um apartamento. As duas garotas tinham hábitos de higiene similares (que era algo que Lily ficara receosa quando pensou em dividir um apartamento), sabiam cozinhar mais ou menos a mesma coisa e respeitavam os espaços individuais.

Além disso, Marlene era legal, e Lily se sentia a garota mais sortuda de todas de ter conseguido uma amiga tão boa logo de cara. Na verdade, ela sentia que era ganhadora de uma incrível loteria com tudo que acontecia na sua vida.

Ela estava amando seu curso, ainda mais do que ela esperava – e ela sabia que isso não era tão comum. Enquanto muitos de seus colegas se desesperavam apenas ao ver uma cópia do Lehninger, Lily sorria ao pensar em bioquímica.

Remus fora uma surpresa extremamente agradável. Além de ser um excelente companheiro de estudo, também era um ótimo amigo – mesmo que ele fosse praticamente um combo.

James, Sirius e Peter não estavam presentes nos estudos dos dois, mas apareciam constantemente caso fosse uma atividade social. Marlene encorajava os encontros em grupo, porque ela frequentemente aprecia também.

Os seis sempre se divertiam, mesmo que Lily ocasionalmente se exasperasse com James e Sirius. Ela sabia que sempre que saíssem todos (ou fossem para a casa de algum deles), risadas estavam garantidas.

Marlene e James tomaram para si a missão de ensinar Lily a beber – tendo morado na casa de familiares muito rígidos em Salvador, ela temia iniciar o hábito e acabar sendo descoberta e ter que voltar para o interior.

Agora, longe dos olhos vigilantes, ela se permitia se divertir como quisesse. 

Responsavelmente, é claro. Na medida que uma garota de 18 anos podia ser responsável.

A primeira vez que ela realmente bebeu fora em casa. Ela estava falando no telefone com seus pais quando Marlene e os meninos chegaram rindo e fazendo barulho.

“ _Tudo bem aí, Lily?_ ” Sua mãe perguntara.

“Tudo, sim,” Lily respondera, tentando entender o motivo de tanta risada.

“ _É sexta-feira, você não vai sair, não?_ ”

“Não, eu… na verdade, eu e Marlene vamos ficar em casa com um grupo de amigos…” Lily procurou ser bastante vaga na descrição; ela sabia que seu pai não gostaria de saber _exatamente_ quantos garotos faziam parte do grupo.

“ _Ah, então vou desligar. Se divirtam. Mas não tanto assim. Você entendeu. Boa noite, Lily._ ”

Lily desligou o celular sorrindo, e logo foi para o local que era a fonte dos barulhos que chamaram a atenção de sua mãe.

“Vocês deveriam fazer esse _brega_ na casa de vocês, isso sim,” Lily disse quando viu James, Sirius, Peter e Remus colocando bebidas no congelador e jogando duas sacolas de mercado em cima da mesa.

“Nós trouxemos comida e bebida,” Sirius justificou. “Vocês fornecem a casa.”

“Não conhecia essa regra,” Ela replicou sorrindo.

“Bem vinda à vida universitária!” James disse alegremente. “O que você prefere? Vodka? Cerveja? Uísque? Mistura?”

Lily fez uma careta.

“Eu, er, nunca bebi,” ela admitiu. Sirius arfou dramaticamente, mas escutou com atenção e entendeu o motivo da garota.

“Não se preocupe,” James disse, “vamos lhe conduzir à vida universitária sabiamente,” ele prometeu. “Vocês têm frutas? Vamos fazer uma caipirosca já que a vodka já está aqui. Próxima vez traremos algo mais gostoso.”

“Eu acho que deveria ter medo,” ela replicou, cruzando os braços.

“Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom,” James disse erguendo uma mão em oração. 

No final das contas, Lily gostou bastante da caipirosca de morango que Sirius preparou a pedido de James. E da de limão. 

Claro que ela não precisou beber muito para começar a sentir os efeitos do álcool. Para sua surpresa, James ficou apenas na cerveja, bebendo pouco e ficando ao seu lado o tempo todo. Marlene, ao perceber que ela estava bem cuidada e sempre com acesso a alguma bebida, foi participar de algum jogo etílico com Sirius, Peter e Remus.

James estava rindo, mas Lily ria mais, claramente mais afetada. No seu estado levemente inebriado, ela ignorava o que seu outro amigo fala sobre esses garotos; ela estava se divertindo demais com as piadas de James.

“Eu estou gostando de você nesse estado,” ele disse eventualmente, sorrindo abertamente. Apesar de ele estar infinitamente mais sóbrio que Lily, dava para perceber que ele tampouco escapara incólume pelo álcool – o rubor de suas bochechas lhe denunciavam.

“Esse estado de _lesa_?”

“Você está mais leve, só isso. Acho que você gosta mais de mim assim,” ele continuou. “Talvez eu arranque uma promessa de você ir me visitar no meu prédio do campus, não o contrário.”

“ _Oxe, quem vai é o coelho. Paletada da porra_ ,” ela exclamou. James virou para ela e gargalhou.

Foi assim que eles descobriram que Lily, quando estava bêbada, aflorava o sotaque baiano. Ela ensinou alguns termos para James (quais exatamente ela não se lembrava). Ele não parecia estar tirando sarro do sotaque dela, mas parecia divertido com essa descoberta.

O outro momento que o sotaque de Lily ficava mais forte era quando ela se irritava ou brigava com alguém. _Isso_ ela descobriu com seu outro amigo, Sev.

Ele desaprovava veementemente de sua amizade com James, Sirius, Peter e Remus. Mais ainda com James. 

Sev não tinha vergonha de falar sobre isso.

Eles geralmente se encontravam para ver filmes pré-selecionados por Severus, ou então falar sobre esses filmes, ou comparar filmes com livros. Nunca tinham feito isso no apartamento dela, pois ele dizia que precisava de silêncio para ver o filme corretamente, e Lily sabia que não conseguiria fazer isso com Marlene – tampouco queria levar Severus para o apartamento dela só os dois. Ela não queria passar a mensagem errada.

Eles estavam caminhando juntos depois do almoço quando Lily perguntou se ele iria para o trote.

“Esse tipo de coisa é apenas uma desculpa para humilhar pessoas,” ele replicou friamente. “Como se eu precisasse dar mais algum motivo,” ele acrescentou.

“Poxa, uma pena,” Lily disse, “eu ia lhe apresentar Marlene, minha amiga e colega de apartamento.”

“Então você vai?”

“Sim, claro. É um ritual de passagem importante, eu acho.”

Sev ficou calado por um instante.

“Você vai com Marlene então?”

“Acho que sim. Devo me bater com os meninos lá também,” Lily respondeu, dando de ombros. Sev revirou os olhos.

“Suponho que os _meninos_ estão ansiosos pela desculpa de fazer bagunça,” Sev disse.

“Sim, como todo mundo.” 

“Eu já lhe disse que eles…”

Lily revirou os olhos e o interrompeu.

“Sim, já disse. E eu já falei que não concordo com você.”

Ele, então, começou a enumerar os defeitos dos meninos: a arrogância deles, a incapacidade de levar algo a sério, quão alto eles riam, como adoravam atenção, como menosprezavam qualquer um que não julgavam digno…

“ _Vei, namoral_ ,” Lily interrompeu, perdendo a paciência, “ _tu_ fala isso _de hoje_ , mas eu _não vou comer essa pilha_. Eu não gosto dessa _apertação de mente_ , Sev. Eu _pelejei_ muito pra chegar aqui e to feliz, com todo mundo. Eles são _amostrados_? São. Mas eles são meus amigos. Eu tô lhe _dando a visão_ _de boa_ , porque você também é meu amigo, então _me inclua fora dessa picuinha_ , _sacou_?”

Severus lhe olhava com o cenho franzido e suspirou.

“É impossível conversar com você quando você começa a falar assim,” ele replicou, não pela primeira vez.

Quando Severus se virou e saiu, Lily percebeu que tinha mais xingamentos baianos na ponta da língua que imaginava.

Ela percebera que Sev não ficava muito confortável quando Lily começava a falar daquele jeito cantado que crescera falando, ou quando colocava palavras e expressões que ele desconhecia. A primeira vez que ela falara “lá ele” depois de ele terminar uma frase com “caju”, Sev lhe olhara sem entender nada. Lily, sorrindo, explicara que era para não rimar, um costume que tinham em Salvador.

“A gente as vezes fala, ‘cajives’, ‘umbives’, ‘azivis’,” Ela falaram rindo. Snape revirava os olhos.

“Isso é absolutamente infantil.”

Quando ela fizera o mesmo com James, ele parecia encantado.

“E o que seria a rima?” James perguntara. Lily, corando, começou a rir e se negou a falar de início. “Vamos, Evans. Me ensine.”

“Meu pau no seu cu,” ela dissera, fazendo James gargalhar.

“Tem mais?”

“Qualquer pessoa ganha uma briga se a outra pessoa falar algo terminado em ‘ão’ e a primeira pessoa falar, ‘meu pau na sua mão’.”

Nos próximos dias, muitas das discussões de James e Sirius terminaram desse jeito.

Apesar de tudo isso, de toda a sorte de loteria que ela achava que estava, Lily também sentia muita falta de casa. Ela nunca passara tanto tempo sem comer farinha de mandioca _de verdade_ , sem sentir o cheiro do dendê fritando na esquina, sem ouvir alguém falando “ó o gelo” para abrir caminho numa multidão.

Sentia falta, também, de seus pais. Ela se acostumara a não morar com eles, mas eles se viam pelo menos uma vez por mês.

Para compensar um pouco a falta de casa, ela descobrira um outro nordestino: Edgar Bones. Ele era paraibano, e tinha o sotaque ainda mais carregado que o dela. Edgar era veterano dela e de Remus, e ele era absurdamente engraçado. As vezes ele se juntava ao grupo de seis, e era ótimo ter outro sotaque diferente exacerbado pelo álcool.

Logo de início, James parecia não gostar da nova adição, mas depois relaxou – no dia que Edgar levou seu namorado, Benjy Fenwick, para o bar.

Sirius rira e falara algo sobre ciúmes, mas Lily não estava interessada em descobrir mais – Peter estava falando sobre sua recente mudança de curso para administração e os motivos que o levaram a essa escolha.

Uma coisa, porém, serviu de alento maior para Lily: a festa de São João inter-atlética da UNICAMP. 

Lily até gostava de Carnaval. Era _massa_ sair na rua com tantas pessoas e curtir a música dos trios, a energia da pipoca…

Mas para ela, a festa mais aguardada do ano mesmo era o São João.

Lily era absurdamente apaixonada por São João e por forró. Não o sertanejo universitário e o forró mais famoso que faziam sucesso atualmente. Lily gostava do forró pé-de-serra, gostava de dançar um xote e depois comer mungunzá, canjica e pipoca. As vezes sua mãe até deixava ela provar um pouco de licor – apenas um copinho, só para ajudar a esquentar as noites de Acajutiba perto da lareira. Seus favoritos eram de jenipapo e de tamarindo.

Ela preferia voltar para casa para curtir a época do jeito que queria, mas as férias de São Paulo eram apenas em Julho e não tinha dias livres o suficiente para justificar uma ida para a Bahia. 

Então ela iria aproveitar do melhor jeito possível.

A animação de Lily contagiou Marlene, que não apenas garantiu ingresso para ir para a festa, como foi com Lily comprar roupas adequadas para as duas.

A ruiva estava mais animada que qualquer um de seus amigos poderia imaginar que ela ficaria. Sev realmente não conseguia compreender o que teria de tão legal na festa, e tampouco iria: haveria uma sessão especial de algum filme desconhecido em algum cinema suspeito que ele não podia perder.

James, por outro lado, era um reflexo de Lily: quanto mais a garota ansiava pela festa, mais ele também desejava que a data chegasse. Como Marlene, ele tampouco não fazia a menor ideia de como seria, mas queria que Lily mostrasse tudo para ele.

Com a animação da ruiva, os meninos fizeram questão de ir com Lily e Marlene para a festa. Como eram seis, foram para a casa das garotas e pediram dois ubers: um para Sirius, Remus e Peter, outro para Marlene, Lily e James (que não admitiu não chegar na festa ao lado de Lily).

Quando James falara desse plano, Marlene abrira um sorriso que fez Lily erguer as sobrancelhas.

“O quê?” 

“Nada. Só acho adorável a animação do James com você.”

Lily franzira o cenho.

“Ele é animado por natureza,” ela replicara. Marlene riu.

“Se ‘natureza’ é como ele lhe chama, tudo bem, Lil.”

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Que ele obviamente tem uma queda por você, garota. Ou melhor, como você diz, _está arriado os quatro pneus e o estepe_.”

Lily revirou os olhos.

“Eu acho que você entendeu essa expressão errada, Lene.”

“Oh, eu tenho certeza que não.”

Lily resolvera ignorar o comentário da amiga, mas quando James abrira um sorriso imenso ao ver Lily e Marlene saindo do apartamento, ela se perguntou se a loira estivera certa.

“Então é assim que as pessoas se maqueiam lá em cima?” Ele perguntou rindo. Mas uma vez, ela não soube se ele estava tirando onda com a cara dela ou não (a bochecha com um blush redondo forte e cinco pontinhos pretos), então resolveu responder com a verdade (e usou a dúvida como argumento _contra_ as ideias de Marlene).

“Só no São João,” Lily replicou. “Os homens geralmente ficam de bigode e dente pintado pra parecer banguela, se quiser.”

Marlene riu com o comentário, mas não deixou Lily voltar para pegar o lápis de olho e fazer exatamente o que a garota queria.

“Você quer se atrasar, Maria Bonita?” Marlene perguntara. 

Ela definitivamente não queria, então seguiu Marlene e James para o uber. 

Lily foi sorrindo durante o curto caminho até a festa, imaginando com nostalgia e ansiedade todas as comidas que sentia falta, as bandeirolas coloridas, e claro, o forró.

Era o que ela mais sentira falta. Aqui, o único forró que ela ouvia era em seu próprio celular ou computador. 

Contudo, ao chegarem à festa, somente uma pessoa ficou mais decepcionada que James com a reação de Lily: a própria garota.

“Isso não é… o que é isso?” Ela perguntara, angustiada.

“Ué, é São João, Evans!” James replicara sorrindo.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça em negação, boquiaberta enquanto ela olhava ao redor.

Ela não queria dizer que estava _errado_ , porque ela sabia que eram lugares diferentes. Mas eles tinham anunciado a festa como se fosse um São João… _tradicional_. E aquilo não era tradicional.

Tudo bem, tinha as bandeirolas e tudo. Mas o que estava tocando _definitivamente_ não era Forró. Quem fazia um São João sem um Forró? Sem um xote pra dançar coladinho? 

A descrença de Lily continuava enquanto ela percebia que não tinha quermesses. Vários bares serviam diversas bebidas, mas _nenhuma_ delas era licor. Ela nunca passara um São João sem sentir o cheiro de licor de jenipapo caseiro. 

Olhando para a pista, não tinha nenhum casal dançando como deveria ser feito no São João. Não tinha uma noiva, não casamento na roça, não tinha _quadrilha_ , não tinha ninguém pulando gritando “É MENTIRA” quando diziam “OLHA A COBRA”, porque não tinha ninguém dizendo “OLHA A COBRA”.

Finalmente ela localizou uma mesa com comidas típicas, mas quando leu as legendas gemeu profundamente e tirou o chapéu de palha que cobria seus cabelos com duas trancinhas laterais (que fizera questão de levar porque, ora, é São João!), colocando-o à frente de seu corpo como que em luto.

“ _Lily_!”

Ela se virou ao chamado, mas a visão de Edgar não foi o suficiente para lhe alegrar. Na verdade, ela franziu ainda mais a testa, porque sabia se alguém ficaria mais… _perdido_ com essa festa seria Edgar.

“Ed, eu… eu não sei o que dizer sobre essa festa. Eu me recuso a dizer que isso é São João,” ela disse, tendo perfeita noção de que estava sendo levemente rude e talvez esnobe, mas sem se importar muito no momento. Não podiam chamar aquilo de São João.

“Ah, bem. É. Eu não _te_ falei que era _diferente_ , não?” Edgar perguntou, seus “d”s e “t”s característicos.

“ _Não_ ,” Lily respondeu em exasperação. “Ed, você é paraibano. De Campina Grande. O maior São João do _mundo_. É pior pra você, mas eu estou…”

Edgar riu.

“Eu fiquei assim _de_ prima, mas são costumes _diferentes_. No ano _seguinte_ eu faltei uma semana pra ir pra Campina e me recuperar.”

“Acho que terei que fazer o mesmo,” Lily murmurou.

“Finge que é outra festa e se _diverte_ , _visse_?” Ele aconselhou.

Bem, isso era fácil fazer, porque não parecia com o São João que Lily estava acostumada. Parecia uma festa qualquer de sertanejo universitário – que Lily gostava, mas seu lado nordestino forrozeiro não achava um substituto à altura de São João.

“Não tem nem licor pra ajudar, Ed,” Lily lamentou. O garoto riu e lhe entregou um copo.

“Tem sim, só é… bem. _Diferente_ ,” ele explicou. Lily então percebeu que era um licor industrializado, feito em larga escala.

Não era a melhor coisa do mundo – não chegava perto do licor de tamarindo que ela só provava um gole todo ano e agora ansiava para beber mais –, mas era bom. 

Bom o suficiente para fazer a garota soltar a língua para James sobre as coisas que ela mudaria se estivesse responsável pela festa.

Tão bêbado quanto Lily, James simplesmente dissera que ela deveria tentar fazer isso no próximo ano.

Essa fala foi basicamente a única coisa que Lily se lembrou daquela noite, além de dizer para James deitar em sua cama enquanto ela ia dormir com Marlene quando chegaram no apartamento das meninas. Ela não se importava em ser carinhosa com amigos (pelo contrário, ela adorava), mas o olhar de Marlene lhe lembrou o que elas tinham conversado sobre pneus arriados e Lily, em seu estupor embriagado, decidiu não passar a impressão errada para James.

***

Sev não pareceu muito surpreso com o fato de Lily não ter gostado tanto da festa, mas o motivo aparentemente não era o esperado.

“É assim sempre, Lily. Todo mundo bêbado e fora de si, falando de besteiras sem importância,” ele dissera.

“Mas a bebida foi a melhor parte!” Lily replicara rindo. “Não, o que me deixou meio decepcionada foi que não era São João como eu estava acostumada.”

“Bem, você está em outro lugar. Se adeque aos costumes daqui,” ele replicou friamente.

“Ou como James disse, eu mesma posso fazer do meu jeito,” Lily brincou. Snape franziu o cenho.

Ele já antagonizava James antes, mas piorou quando ele passou na casa de Lily quase uma da tarde depois da festa e encontrou James adormecido na cama dela. Ela garantira que nada tinha acontecido apenas porque Sev parecera extremamente ofendido.

“Cuidado ou você ficar com fama por aí,” ele lhe alertara. Lily estava com uma ressaca tão forte que preferira não argumentar. Apenas calçou o sapato e saiu do apartamento para o almoço que tinham combinado.

Eles estavam caminhando para a aula de primeiros socorros, a última daquele semestre. A sala já estava cheia, e todo mundo conversava, gerando um burburinho.

“De qualquer sorte, tem muito tempo que não vemos um filme,” Lily disse. “Segunda eu volto pra terrinha, então tava pensando em escolhermos algo esse final de semana.”

“Hum, pode ser. Que tal ‘Rubber, o Pneu Assassino’?” Severus sugeriu. Lily soltou uma gargalhada.

“Logo tu querendo ver um filme infantil, Sev?” Lily perguntou, ainda rindo. Sev, contudo, fechou a cara (que já não estava de muitos amigos).

“Não é um filme infantil. É uma crítica séria e bem desenvolvida sobre essas gravações ridículas que têm coragem de chamar de filme de terror,” ele explicou, seu lábio crispando ao final. A risada de Lily morreu gradualmente quando ele falava.

“Bem, uh. Eu estava pensando em algo mais… leve, só pra divertir mesmo,” Lily disse, com certa hesitação. “Hm, que tal… uh, já sei! La La Land voltou pra Netflix! Tava querendo reassistir.”

Snape bufou.

“La La Land? Eu pensei que você tivesse mais senso crítico do que isso, Lily. La La Land, além de ser um romance pateticamente óbvio, é um musical que tenta _demais_ ser considerado como um filme de qualidade, e acaba sendo um pseudo-cult feito para garotas chorarem com um clichê previsível.”

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, e tentou pensar em alguma resposta, mas não conseguiu antes de uma outra pessoa falar.

“Wow, Snape. Parece ser um ótimo filme,” James dissera com um sorriso. “Eu nunca assisti, mas depois dessa crítica profissional vou ter que fazer um esforço.”

Snape, cuja expressão já não estava muito boa, revirou os olhos e se afastou dos dois. James ainda sorria.

“Simpático,” ele falou com uma risada sarcástica. Lily revirou os olhos.

“ _É vem_ você…” Lily murmurou. James fingiu uma expressão de inocência. “Já falei pra ele, e vou falar pra você. Não me importo com essa _picuinha_ entre os dois, sou amiga dos dois. Quem souber porque ainda me dou ao trabalho, morre.”

James ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas deu de ombros em concordância.

“Então esse filme que o Snape estava falando é bom mesmo?” Ele questionou.

“É um dos meus favoritos, na verdade,” Lily respondeu.

“Bem, como parece que ele não está afim, eu vejo com você,” James ofereceu.

“Hum. Não sei.”

“Eu levo pipoca e doces,” James insistiu.

“Fechado.”

Dessa forma, o sábado que antecedeu a volta de Lily para _casa_ foi passado assistindo La La Land com James no sofá da casa da garota. Apesar de Lily saber que ele só estava tentando irritar Snape com o comentário de que deveria ser um incrível filme, James estava se divertindo com Lily cantando todas as músicas, ficou boquiaberto quando Mia e Sebastian se separaram, e chorou a ponto de ter que tirar os óculos para limpá-los.

Ele reclamou porque agora sentia um vazio enorme no peito, e se questionou como iria acreditar no _amor_ depois de ser destruído dessa forma, e Lily (revirando os olhos e soltando um muxoxo, mas sorrindo discretamente) colocou Plano Imperfeito. 

Eles ainda assistiram a algum outro filme depois, até que adormeceram no sofá e foram acordados por Marlene chegando em casa. 

James abriu os olhos vagarosamente, enquanto Lily deu um pulo, olhando para o garoto. Se ela fosse obrigada (peixeira na garganta, arma na testa) a dizer, ela admitiria que ele parecia, bem… adorável logo após acordar.

“Ah, Evans. Eu sei que sou lindo, mas não precisava _literalmente_ babar em mim, baianinha.”

Marlene riu e Lily fingiu nem ter ouvido, se ocupando em expulsar James do apartamento e correndo para terminar sua mala.

Lily ficou feliz em voltar para a Bahia, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não sentia falta dos amigos. Marlene tinha ido de volta para Santos, enquanto os garotos ficaram por Campinas. 

James adquirira o hábito de lhe mandar ao menos um meme por dia, ou alguma anedota engraçada. Na metade do mês ele dissera, pelo celular, que talvez fosse uma ideia ele diminuir a quantidade de mensagens para dar tempo dela sentir falta dele.

Lily não disse que sentia falta dele mesmo assim.

Quando ela voltou para Campinas, a ideia já estava formada em sua mente, mas ela não falou para ninguém. Nem mesmo quando ela e Marlene saíram com os meninos na primeira noite que estavam todos juntos e ela bebeu um pouco mais do que deveria.

Ela só revelou sua ideia quando o resultado dos novos selecionados da Atlética saiu e o nome da garota estava lá.

“Eu nem sabia que você tinha se inscrito,” Marlene comentara depois de lhe congratular.

“Eu não contei, fiz _boca de siri_ , pra caso não desse certo,” Lily explicou.

A garota, na verdade, tinha um plano bem específico em sua mente, e a ideia tinha sido dada por James inconscientemente: ela iria fazer o São João do próximo ano do jeito que era feito no Nordeste. Só uma vez, para mostrar a todos como era o original.

Mas ela preferiu se manter calada novamente sobre o assunto, e continuou o novo semestre como se isso não fizesse parte de seus planos. Ela se esforçava e estudava os assuntos da faculdade, estudava com Remus, se divertia com Marlene quase todas as noites, ajudava nos eventos e jogos universitários, e passava cada vez mais tempo com os meninos, principalmente James.

O resultado dessa rotina atribulada era que ela via Sev menos do que no semestre passado. Eles ainda almoçavam juntos semanalmente, mas os finais de semana da garota eram ocupados pelos garotos e Marlene ou pela Atlética. Severus não hesitava o mínimo ao reclamar de estar sendo trocado por festas e pelos garotos que ele não gostava.

Ao mesmo tempo, o garoto tampouco parecia se esforçar muito para passar tempo com Lily. Quando não era uma programação ou um filme sugerido por ele, Sev simplesmente não ia. Ele não parecia interessado nos gostos de Lily, e também não parecia disposto a ceder um pouco.

Lily ficava um pouco triste com isso, porque ele fora seu primeiro amigo naquela cidade nova, mas também não ficou se desesperando para fazer tudo que _ele_ gostava.

Então Lily continuou vivendo sua vida de universitária, equilibrando todos os aspectos o melhor que podia, e sendo feliz no meio do caminho.

As vezes ainda se deparava com o desdém que sua irmã falara antes de se mudar para Campinas, mas isso não fazia Lily deixar de usar suas blusas temáticas ou afrouxar o sotaque. Era ela, fazia parte dela, e nenhum preconceito idiota iria fazê-la sair de onde ela tinha escolhido ir.

Tão atribulado estava o semestre que logo acabou, e Lily se viu dentro do avião, voltando para casa novamente. Dessa vez, seus pais a receberam em Salvador e os três ficaram um tempinho na casa da tia de Lily, aproveitando o verão soteropolitano, antes de irem para Acajutiba.

Apesar de não ter muita coisa, ela gostava de passar o ano novo e o Natal em sua cidade pequena. A família toda reunida, os poucos fogos de artifício e a comida de sua avó traziam tantas memórias boas que ela se perguntava se iria, algum dia, escolher passar em outro lugar.

Mas ela não deixou de fazer videochamadas com todos os seus amigos no dia de Natal, desejando felicidades a todos. Com Sev a ligação foi curta; ele precisava ajudar a mãe a fazer alguma coisa. Com James e Sirius foi absurdamente longa – James queria que Lily mostrasse a rua onde morava e ficou decepcionado que ela não morava em uma cidade litorânea.

“A maior parte do Nordeste não fica no litoral, James,” ela disse, o tom meio condescendente, meio paciente. 

“Mas você postou fotos na praia!”

“Sim, porque eu _fui_ à praia. Mas não significa que _eu_ more numa cidade com praia. Não tem muito o que lhe mostrar.”

Mas ele queria ver ainda assim, e cada vez que alguém passava falando com o sotaque muito mais carregado que o de Lily, ele sorria mais.

“Já está com saudade de mim, baianinha?” Ele perguntara. Lily revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

“Mas tu é metido _mermo_ , viu?” Ela replicou.

“Eu consigo ouvir na sua voz como está triste pelo tempo que ainda falta pra me ver de novo,” ele continuou, o riso claro em seu tom.

“ _Paroano_ já tá quase aqui já, rapaz,” Lily informou. “No caso, o ano que vem.”

“Essa eu não conhecia. Você não tem em ensinado tanto, sabe.”

“Oxe, e por acaso eu sou sua professora, é?”

James riu mais uma vez.

“Quem dera eu tivesse essa sorte,” ele disse, e Lily sentiu alguma coisa diferente na voz do garoto – alguma coisa que fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo da garota. “Mas não se preocupe,” ele continuou, “vou fazer meu máximo pra você não ficar tão triste por não estar ao meu lado no Réveillon.”

“E quem lhe contou essa _cuiuda_ que eu to triste por causa disso?”

“Vou entender isso como, ‘obrigada, James, você é maravilhoso’.”

“Entenda como um _nem com a porra_.”

“O quê? Você quer saber o que vou fazer?” James continuou, como se ela não tivesse negado sua fala. Lily riu. “Bem, eu vou te ligar bem à meia-noite.”

“Eu não vou _romper o ano_ com o celular grudado da orelha, James.”

Ele riu e pediu para Lily falar mais sobre a expressão. No final, concordou que não ligaria no momento exato da virada, mas não demoraria tanto assim.

“Eu vou te dar dez minutos para atender o celular, Evans.”

“Agora foi que deu. Tá se achando a última Coca-Cola do deserto, _fio_?”

Ainda assim, Lily atendeu na hora que James prometera ligar, e percebeu que por mais que amasse estar com sua família, queria também estar com seus amigos – James incluso.

Claro que ela não falou aquilo para James. Ela não queria inflar ainda mais o ego do garoto, que já era grande o suficiente sem a ajuda dela.

Mas ela não impediu o enorme sorriso de abrir em seu rosto quando se viram logo que ela voltou para Campinas, nem fez ela encurtar o abraço que ele lhe oferecera.

Ela levou mais de uma semana para conseguir ver Sev; o amigo estava muito ocupado com uma maratona de filmes cult ou algo do tipo. Lily não se importou muito. Quando ele estivesse a fim de sair com ela, ele iria.

O semestre começou ainda pior que os anteriores, e não apenas pela quantidade aumentada de conteúdos e materiais para estudar: o curso de primeiros socorros tinha acabado, então ela não dividia mais nenhuma aula com James, Sirius e Peter.

Ou com Sev.

Os três primeiros supriam a ausência ao aparecer aleatoriamente no apartamento que ela dividia com Marlene, até Marlene reclamar da bagunça e eles aparecerem com um carro para levar as duas para a casa _deles_ , onde a bagunça nunca acabava, só mudava de cômodo.

Ela continuou a almoçar com Sev quando o semestre voltou. Ele parecia estar bastante focado no curso, mas não estava tão… indiferente quanto no final do semestre passado, o que Lily considerava como algo bom.

“Vai voltar pra casa no Carnaval?” Sirius lhe perguntou um dia no início de Fevereiro, enquanto Lily se jogava no sofá dos meninos.

“Acho que não. As passagens estão muito caras.”

“Vai ficar por aqui mesmo?”

“Provavelmente. E vocês?” Lily sabia que os garotos iriam juntos para todos os lugares.

“O James alugou um apê em SP. É bem espaçoso, aquele burguês safado. Se quiser ir.”

“Sirius. Você literalmente foi adotado pelos pais de James. Se ele é burguês safado, você também é.”

“Isso não vem ao caso, Evans. Você vai com a gente ou não?”

Ela não respondeu na hora, precisava confirmar com os pais. Ela nunca viajara com amigos e temia que seu pai fosse encrencar ter tantos garotos nos planos. Ela conseguiu convencê-los quando Marlene confirmou a sua ida, e depois de garantir que teria um espaço só para as garotas.

“Relaxe, mainha, James tem _bala na agulha_. Não vai ser nenhum _brega_. Vai uma _renca_ de gente, mas é todo mundo que já vemos aqui.”

Seus pais finalmente concordaram, mas com a condição de que a mãe de Lily fosse visitar para conhecer melhor quem eram os amigos de Lily. Antes do Carnaval as passagens estavam com preços razoáveis. A garota achou justo, e ficou animada. A única coisa que pediu foi para ela levar o material necessário para fazer uma moqueca.

Quando Lily falou que sua mãe faria moqueca e que os garotos estavam não apenas convidados, mas _intimados_ a comparecer para o almoço, James não conseguiu conter sua animação. Ele ficou provocando a garota, afirmando que deixaria de tomar café da manhã para comer mais.

Marlene ficara animada também, mas não tanto quanto James. 

Sev, por outro lado, educadamente recusara o convite ao saber que os outros garotos estariam presentes. Lily entendia que eles não se davam bem, mas estava ficando de saco cheio disso. Então ela não poderia, por exemplo, comemorar seu aniversário com todos seus amigos por causa dessas desavenças bestas?

Lily colocou o dilema de lado enquanto ajudava sua mãe a cortar os vegetais para a moqueca.

“Vou fazer de peixe e camarão,” sua mãe falou. “Também vou fazer uma farofinha de dendê. Tem banana?”

“Sim,” Lily confirmou. “Comprei ontem. Deu um trabalho danado pra achar o coentro.” Sua mãe fez uma careta.

“Coentro?”

“O povo não usa muito aqui,” Lily explicou.

“Oxe. E é, é?” Lily sorriu com a pergunta da mãe. “E temperam com o quê?”

“Com todo o resto. Costumes diferentes, mainha.”

Sua mãe deu de ombros e pediu para ela terminar de cortar os pimentões, o tomate e a cebola.

“O leite de côco teve que ser engarrafado,” Lily acrescentou.

“Pega nada,” sua mãe disse. _Não tem problema_ , Lily entendeu.

Quando os meninos chegaram, o fogão ainda não estava ligado para a moqueca, então não estava cheirando. James era o primeiro dos quatros, um sorriso no rosto e flores na mão.

“Oxente, pra que essas flores, menino?” Lily ouviu a mãe dizer, mas ela conhecia a peça e sabia que ela tinha adorado a surpresa.

“Bem, a senhora está trazendo um pouco de sua cultura para a gente, então quis retribuir um pouquinho. São azaleias, são típicas do nosso estado. Muito obrigado pelo convite.”

Lily estreitou os olhos por trás de sua mãe, em direção a James, enquanto a Sra. Evans envolvia James num abraço e agradecia profusamente pela surpresa. Ele lhe devolveu uma piscadela.

Sirius foi tão charmoso quanto James, mas ao invés de flores trouxe alguns petiscos. A Sra. Evans disse que queria ter trazido outros tiragostos de lá, contudo não coube na mala.

“Um dia eu vou visitar e provo tudo,” James disse.

Dizer que a mãe de Lily ficara encantada com os garotos e Marlene era pouco. Lily, que esperava que sua mãe fosse ficar um pouco desconfiada, sentava no sofá e observava, meio surpresa, enquanto Sirius enchia o copo de sua mãe com cerveja (ela não conseguia beber outra coisa quando comia qualquer coisa com dendê, do mesmo jeito que Lily não bebia nada além de Coca-Cola).

Quando o cheiro da moqueca começou a subir, um sorriso se abriu no rosto de James e ele seguiu a Sra. Evans para a cozinha, fazendo diversas perguntas. Sendo mimado do jeito que era, ele não sabia nada sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a cozinhar exceto comidas que ficassem prontas pelo microondas.

Ele perguntava sobre todos os ingredientes, e a Sra. Evans lhe dava pequenas amostras de tudo para ele provar. Lily espiava, ocasionalmente, a cena da cozinha, esperando James piscar em sua direção mais uma vez, mas o garoto parecia honestamente entretido e focado.

Quando a moqueca finalmente saiu, James parecia uma criança em dia de Natal. Sirius também estava animado, mas não tanto assim. 

Enquanto sua mãe insistia que não estava _tão_ gostosa quanto poderia estar porque não estava na panela de barro, e que o camarão não estava tão graúdo (e depois explicando que graúdo era grande), e mil outras coisas, Lily se sentou ao lado de James para observar sua reação.

Ele fez seu prato com mais camarão do que peixe, e Lily não podia culpá-lo: também preferia mais o crustáceo. Antes de comer a primeira garfada, olhou para Lily com um grande sorriso, que Lily retribuiu depois de revirar os olhos.

“ _Mano do céu_ ,” foi a única coisa que James conseguiu falar enquanto comia. Lily e sua mãe riam do quanto ele parecia estar gostando – ou melhor, _adorando_ o prato. Tão animado ficou que derramou dendê em sua camisa.

“Droga,” ele murmurou. “Não sai, né?”

Lily revirou os olhos, se lembrando de uma das primeiras conversas que eles tiveram.

“Não. Principalmente porque você não vai lavar agora.”

“Eu até tenho outra camisa no carro, mas não vou parar pra pegar camisa nenhuma agora.”

Como esperado, a camisa de James (de aparência cara, inclusive) ficou manchada, mas ele realmente não podia se importar menos com o fato. Ele não poupou elogios à Sra. Evans, dizendo que ele não se lembrava da última vez que comera algo tão gostoso assim, e insistindo para lavar a louça.

“A última vez que esse idiota lavou um prato sequer lá em casa tem um mês,” Sirius disse, sentando ao lado de Lily no sofá, de onde eles viam a Sra. Evans e James na cozinha, rindo.

“Eu não vou recusar que ele lave minha louça,” Lily avisou. “Eu lavo quase todo dia, e uma folga é ótimo. Faz maravilhas para a pele.”

“Nah, nem se importe. Ele só está se esforçando _muito_ para conquistar sua mãe,” Sirius explicou, erguendo as sobrancelhas na direção de Lily.

“Ótimo. Assim ela nem se toca que vocês são um perigo para mim e libera a viagem,” ela respondeu. Sirius riu.

“Nós somos um _perigo_ para você, ruivinha?”

“Extremo perigo. Eu deveria _provavelmente_ nunca mais ver vocês, mas Remus é um excelente parceiro de estudo.”

“O James lhe paga bebidas o tempo todo,” Sirius acrescentou. Lily meneou a cabeça.

“Excelente ponto. Acho que não vou abandoná-los, então.”

“Por favor, não. O James entraria numa depressão profunda,” Sirius disse, depois abriu um sorriso provocativo, “mas ele levaria muito menos tempo tomando banho, então nos atrasaríamos menos.”

***

Como Lily imaginara, Sev não parecia muito feliz quando ela contou de seus planos de Carnaval. Mais uma vez ele usara o discurso de que ela, uma jovem tão inteligente, deveria estar usando o tempo dela para coisas melhores que comemorações frívolas como o Carnaval.

“Eu amo Carnaval na verdade,” Lily replicou secamente. “Faz parte da minha cultura.”

Severus fez uma cara que expressava claramente o que ele pensava sobre essa cultura.

“É a sua cultura também. Nascemos no mesmo país e tal.”

Não foi difícil imaginar que naquela semana eles não almoçaram juntos.

Isso incomodou Lily menos do que talvez devesse, mas ela estava completamente focada em preparar sua mala e fantasias para os dias de bloquinho na capital São Paulo. Marlene lhe ajudava, e elas estavam combinando em algumas. Juntaram muito glitter (ecológico, claro), pedrinhas, tinta para pele, plaquinhas e passadeiras – exatamente como estava na moda.

Sirius passou a viagem de carro toda insistindo para que as meninas contassem as fantasias. Ele também queria convencê-las a comporem a fantasia de “salva-vidas” dele, mas Lily garantiu que mesmo que as fantasias que elas haviam escolhido permitissem isso, elas não se juntariam a ele.

O apartamento, como prometido, era grande o suficiente para os seis. Lily e Marlene depositaram suas mochilas em um dos quartos (Lily mandou uma foto para sua mãe para mostrar que não, não era um brega), enquanto os garotos se dividiram em dois quartos – a maior briga era quem _não_ dormiria com Sirius.

“Eu não ronco!” Sirius exclamava, mas os outros três reviravam os olhos e continuavam no pedra-papel-e-tesoura para definir o azarado (Peter).

Lily estava acostumada a esses bloquinhos de Carnaval – já fora em alguns – mas aquele ano foi surreal. Talvez fosse influência da bebida (um pouco), mas provavelmente era a companhia. O grupo geralmente ficava junto o tempo todo, mas as vezes eles se separavam quando alguém encontrava alguma paquera. Alguns minutos depois eles se juntavam novamente, e a festa deles recomeçava.

Para surpresa de Lily, James não se afastou com esse propósito nenhuma vez. Na realidade, ele parecia perfeitamente feliz em apenas ficar ao lado da garota o tempo todo. Lily conseguia perceber outras garotas olhando para James com interesse, mas ele não parecia notar.

“Rapaz, se tu ficar grudado em mim desse jeito nenhuma _mulé_ que tá te olhando vai te queixar,” Lily disse quando James lhe entregou uma cerveja. Sirius e Marlene tinham ido atrás de um amigo em comum, enquanto Peter e Remus procuravam Beats.

“Queixudo não era uma pessoa cara de pau?” James respondeu sorrindo.

“Sim. Mas quando alguém _te queixa_ essa pessoa está querendo ficar com você, sacou?”

“Hm. Não foi você mesma que disse que minha fantasia de boxeador era ridícula?”

“Não, eu disse que você _não_ está fantasiado de boxeador.”

“É claro que estou.”

“James. Usar apenas um short folgado e pintar as mãos e punhos de vermelho _não_ é se fantasiar de boxeador.”

“Aparentemente as outras garotas discordam de você.”

Lily revirou os olhos.

“Não é pra _fantasia_ que elas estão olhando,” Lily retrucou, fazendo James abrir um grande sorriso convencido.

“Ora, Evans. Não precisava dessa volta toda pra elogiar meu corpo sarado,” ele falou sorrindo. 

“Sai do cu, bosta,” ela replicou fazendo James gargalhar. “No dia que você parar de precisar de lastro pra lhe segurar no chão de tão inflado que é seu ego, eu lhe elogio.”

“Ai, Evans, você me machuca assim,” James replicou, mas seu sorriso dizia o contrário.

“Conhece ‘neco’? Necomigo não, fio.”

James riu mais uma vez, e isso chamou a atenção de uma “fada” que passava por eles. Ele diminuiu para um sorriso simpático, e se voltou para Lily.

“Eu tô mandando a visão, paulistinha,” ela falou. “Vai ficar na seca se ficar amarrado em mim.”

“Você tá falando isso mas tá do meu lado também,” ele replicou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. “Devo assumir que isso signifique alguma coisa?”

Lily se lembrou levemente do que Marlene lhe falara havia pouco tempo, e sentiu suas bochechas corando.

“Eu estou aproveitando a companhia dos meus amigos,” ela disse após alguns segundos de uma troca de olhares intensa, e sorriu. “Por incrível que pareça, sua companhia até que é agradável.”

“Pensei que só me aturasse por causa das bebidas que lhe pago,” James disse rindo.

“Mas seu amigo é um bocudo da disgraça, viu? Rapaz…”

“Venha, vou lhe dar outro motivo pra me aturar. Vamos pegar um podrão.”

Lily deixou que James puxasse seu pulso até o destino que ele queria. Ela confiava nele completamente, e ficou cantando enquanto ele a levava até…

“Ah, hot dog!” Lily exclamou.

James sorriu e se adiantou para fazer os pedidos enquanto Lily terminava a cerveja. Mas quando ele entregou o cachorro quente a Lily, a garota arregalou os olhos.

“Que disgraça é essa, menino?”

James sorriu levemente, já acostumado com Lily dizendo “disgraça” como advérbio, adjetivo, substantivo e qualquer outra classe gramatical, não necessariamente um xingamento de fato.

“Cachorro quente paulista completo.”

“Mas… isso tem _purê_.”

“Sim, do jeito que deve ser.”

Lily franziu o cenho, mas James sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

“Eu provei a sua culinária local, Lily. Agora é hora de você provar. Honestamente, eu não acredito que você mora em São Paulo há um ano e nunca comeu cachorro quente de verdade. Vamos, para de enrolar, baianinha. Come.”

Lily fez uma careta mas fez como ele disse.

“Isso é a coisa mais nojenta que já coloquei em minha boca,” ela disse quando terminou de mastigar. “Gostei.”

Eles terminaram de comer juntos, sem conversar. Não tinham percebido quão famintos estavam até aquele momento.

“Então, Evans, que outras coisas mais nojentas você já colocou na boca e gostou?” James perguntou depois de terminarem os lanches, um sorriso sacana se curvando em seus lábios. Lily imitou sua expressão.

“Como você gostaria de saber isso, né?”

James riu mais uma vez e limpou a garganta.

“Você vai me deixar doido, baianinha.”

“É a minha intenção desde o primeiro dia que nos conhecemos, paulistinha.”

“Imitando meu apelido?” Ele perguntou enquanto andavam até Sirius e Peter.

“Porque é tão original e difícil,” Lily disse sarcasticamente. James sorriu.

“Tudo bem, não me importo. Você é cercada de paulistas, mas só _me_ chama assim. Diga o que quiser, mas me faz especial para você.”

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não podia negar.

O Carnaval foi tão intenso que eles voltaram um dia antes para poderem descansar para o retorno às aulas. James nem questionou às garotas se elas queriam ir logo para casa; ele simplesmente parou o carro na casa deles e os seis subiram para o apartamento. Sirius se jogou em sua cama imediatamente, enquanto Peter procurava algum doce na despensa (ele sempre comia doce quando estava de ressaca), Remus murmurara algo sobre desfazer a mala e Marlene tomara posse do quarto de James.

“Precisamos almoçar,” Peter anunciou, voltando da despensa. “E por isso quero dizer que precisamos pedir comida. Ou pegar aquele yakissoba gostoso.”

“ _Yakissoba_!” Sirius gritou de seu quarto. Marlene gritou em concordância.

“E por alguém pegar eu quero dizer alguém que tenha carro,” Peter continuou, olhando angelicamente para James. Este, por sua vez, apenas suspirou.

“Me faz companhia?” Ele pediu para Lily, que deu de ombros. Ele sorriu ao ver a blusa que ela usava. “Espera um pouco.”

Lily ficou confusa e olhou para baixo; era sua blusa surrada de “mancha de dendê não sai”. James voltou poucos segundos depois, e Lily percebeu que ele havia trocado a sua camisa.

“Essa aí foi a que você derramou muqueca em você?” Ela perguntou, e James assentiu. “Por que você vai sair com ela? Tá manchada.”

“Sim, de dendê,” ele disse, e apontou para Lily. “Assim combinamos.”

E, pela primeira vez, ela concordou intimamente que talvez combinassem em mais jeitos que imaginara.

***

Lily voltou para casa no início de Março com um imenso sorriso no rosto. 

“Finalmente deu uns pegas no James?” Marlene perguntou sorrindo. Lily revirou os olhos.

“Consegui a aprovação para coordenar a festa de São João da Atlética esse ano! Vamos ter uma típica festa junina nordestina!”

Marlene pareceu alegre com a notícia, mas não tanto quanto James. Depois de tudo que Lily prometera no ano anterior, ele criara grandes expectativas, e Lily garantira que ele não iria se decepcionar. 

Como Lily estava organizando, Severus se sentiu levemente obrigado a ir também, mesmo estando claro em seu rosto que ele preferia algumas torturas a ir à festa. Lily apreciou o esforço, e prometeu que ele poderia sair mais cedo.

Outra pessoa cuja animação estava alta era Edgar; Lily falara com ele desde cedo para pedir ajuda com a arrumação, sendo ele um cultivador ainda mais forte do São João tradicional que ela. Edgar ficara encantado, e prontamente convidou Lily e os demais para uma prévia do São João que faria no espaço comum do dormitório que morava.

Lily ficou ainda mais animada com a promessa de não uma, mas _duas_ festas juninas do jeitinho que ela gostava.

Dessa vez, ela não se decepcionou nem um pouco. Quando ela entrou na área comum da festa de Edgar, um grande sorriso tomou seu rosto. Ela sentiu como se tivesse voltado para Acajutiba e estava numa das festas menores ao redor da cidade. Várias pessoas (incluindo ela) usavam os trajes típicos, e ela conseguia ver até uma noiva para o casamento da roça!

“Então é assim que você comemora o São João?” James perguntou. Lily assentiu, levando ele para as quermesses e imediatamente pegando duas doses de licor de tamarindo e oferecendo uma a ele. Ele fez uma careta, mas pediu para experimentar outro sabor. Lily lhe ofereceu chocolate, maracujá e amendoim. James aceitou todos, mas preferiu o de maracujá.

Ela lhe mostrava todos os detalhes que Edgar tinha caprichado à perfeição, e James ficou admirado com a devoção da garota. Ele também gostou muito das comidas que Lily lhe oferecia, sentindo diferença para as que geralmente comia nessa época.

A única coisa que estava errada, Lily dizia, era a playlist.

“O que você tem contra sertanejo, Evans?”

“Nada,” ela respondera de imediato. “Só não é _típica_ de verdade. Mas sei que Edgar vai mudar em breve.”

“Não é típica de verdade?”

“Me expressei mal. Não é tão típica para mim. E tem sido bem prejudicial a invasão do sertanejo nas festas juninas nordestinas. Antes, eram bandas de forró que dominavam a época, e somente dominavam nessa época. Era a época que os forrozeiros brilhavam. Agora tem muito sertanejo do Sudeste e Centro-Oeste, que eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra, mas fico com medo de estarmos perdendo um pouco da nossa cultura, entende? Forró faz parte do Nordeste, está em nossas veias. Até mesmo em Salvador, que o Axé é muito forte, ou em Recife, que tem o Frevo com muito potencial, no São João o Forró domina.”

James escutava com atenção, absorvendo tudo que ela falava. Lily gostava disso: o jeito que James fazia com ela se sentisse como se fosse a única coisa no momento, como ela se sentia importante falando com ele sobre qualquer assunto.

“Faz sentido. Nao sabia disso,” ele respondeu.

“Nah, não é da sua cultura, você não tem obrigação de saber. De qualquer modo, eu gosto de sertanejo, juro.”

“Bem, euzinho acho melhor pra dançar,” James disse puxando Lily para a pista. Eles dançaram por alguns segundos e Lily riu.

“Rapaz, tu tá precisando ir pra umas quadrilhas, viu?” Ela disse. “Pra aprender a dançar mesmo nessa época.”

“Eu sei dançar!” James exclamou. Nesse momento, Lily ouviu um forró pé-de-serra começando de verdade e sorriu. Ela também viu Edgar chegando perto deles e abraçou o amigo fortemente. James cumprimentou Edgar, dando os parabéns pela festa.

“Vai um _xotezin_ , _cumadi_?” Edgar falou, estendendo a mão para Lily. Ela aceitou na hora, enquanto De Frente Pro Mar de Estakazero começava a tocar.

E era exatamente _esse_ momento que Lily mais sentira falta na festa do ano passado: dançar forró pé-de-serra depois de licor de tamarindo. Ela não precisava estar de olhos abertos para dançar, então fechou para aproveitar melhor a música.

Quando terminaram, Edgar rodou Lily na direção de James, que os assistia meio boquiaberto.

“É assim que nós dançamos nessa época do ano, paulistinha. Venha, vamos ver o casamento da roça. Depois eu caço Edgar de novo e você pode deixar o queixo no chão mais uma vez.”

***

Estava tudo pronto, e Lily sorria abertamente. Mais uma vez, ela estava vestida à caráter: o vestido não era tão colorido quando ela usaria anos atrás, mas era típico, seu chapéu de palha combinando e a maquiagem aperfeiçoada. Agora, ela que tinha que fazer o papel de Edgar e checar que estava tudo pronto, e realmente estava. 

Ela sentiu o orgulho crescendo em seu peito; nem em seus melhores sonhos ela imaginara que ficaria tão bom. A ajuda que recebera dos outros integrantes da Atlética fora fundamental, e ela ficara extremamente feliz de ter tido esse apoio. Todo mundo parecia ter adorado e tema, e eles tiveram que sortear quem seria o casal da roça.

Aos poucos as pessoas chegavam, e a festa parecia ser de agrado geral. Ela e Edgar tinham feito uma playlist que mesclava forró e algumas sertanejas (“eles estão pagando, já vamos botar uma banda de forró, não precisa ser tão firme,” Edgar lhe aconselhara).

Todo mundo que sabia do papel crucial de Lily para a festa lhe congratulava. Marlene pulara animadamente e lhe dera um abraço apertado, pedindo sugestão de sabor de licor. Sirius, Remus e Peter chegaram logo depois, e Lily sorriu ao ver os três.

“James não vem?” Ela perguntara.

“Vem com Edgar.”

Lily estranhou, mas não teve oportunidade de questionar porque precisavam dela em algum lugar.

Quando James chegou (de roupa incrivelmente impecável para a festa), não pôde falar com ele por muito tempo: a garota estava dividindo horário de responsabilidade da festa com o presidente da Atlética, e ainda precisava ficar por mais uma hora.

Quando finalmente acabou seu turno, a primeira coisa que ela queria era ir falar com James. Ele estava perto, e já tinha visto a garota. Mas outra pessoa se colocou à frente dela imediatamente e ela parou.

Sua primeira reação fora choque: o cara estava vestido da cabeça aos pés de preto, que combinava com seu cabelo oleoso.

Logo em seguida, alívio: ela conhecia a pessoa.

“Sev! Você veio!” Lily exclamou alegremente. Ele, contudo, nem sorriu.

“Finalmente te achei. Já estava quase indo embora.”

“Ah, desculpe. Eu estou na organização, então tive que ir resolver uns problemas. E aí? O que tá achando?”

“Honestamente? Estou me perguntando porque você teima tanto em forçar essa imagem. Você tem uma oportunidade rara de simplesmente apagar seu passado e começar de novo em outro lugar, e insiste em trazer isso,” ele gesticulou ao redor e depois para a roupa dela, um olhar de desgosto em seu rosto, “à tona.”

Lily ficou calada por um instante, sem mexer um músculo em resposta.

“Perainda, forçar que imagem?”

“Essa… essa imagem de… onde você veio.”

“Você quer dizer _quem eu sou_?”

“Você entendeu o que quis dizer.”

Lily cruzou os braços.

“Então eu deveria simplesmente fingir que não sou nordestina, mudar meu sotaque e ignorar minha cultura?”

Snape revirou os olhos.

“Óbvio, Lily. Você está na parte do país que importa agora. Esquece essa porcaria que só faz te passar vergonha.”

“Quem está se passando aqui é você, seu arrombado. Tu tá me dizendo que eu tenho que largar de ser quem eu sou porque _você_ é um xenofóbico, seu barriado da disgraça? Eu já dei muitas desculpas pra você, e você malmente se esforça pra me ver. Fica fazendo uma zuada da disgraça sobre meus amigos, como se eu só pudesse ser sua amiga! Se te empata tanto minha origem, ingula essa disgraça desse baratino que você chama de amizade porque eu _não_ preciso disso! Se você é um idiota que acha que quem não é daqui é menor, é com você e a porra! Já peguei abuso disso. Então façufavô de se picar daqui e de minha vida, sua disgraça sebosa!”

Snape saiu sem falar mais nada, e Lily, a respiração rápida e pesada, pegou três copinhos de licor e virou os três de vez. Ela não tinha mais nenhuma responsabilidade, então foi atrás de mais licor.

Ela sabia que não deveria se incomodar tanto, mas ela odiava toda a situação. Snape fora seu primeiro amigo, e ela percebia que ele não ficava completamente à vontade com o jeito dela de falar, mas não imaginava que era algo tão mais profundo.

Ela virou mais duas doses de licor.

Mas ela deveria ter percebido antes, certo? Ele não escondia o quanto não gostava das coisas que compunham a cultura de Lily, então não era tão novidade assim.

Mais três doses de licor.

O que era pior, ela refletiu, era ela se sentir tão triste. Quem era Severus Snape para deixá-la tão triste assim no _São João_? Pior, no São João que _ela_ organizara?

Quem era Severus Snape?

Talvez, _talvez_ , não fosse a melhor ideia, mas quando ela percebeu, o microfone estava em sua mão e a banda começava a tocar e ela sabia a deixa dela e era tarde demais para desistir e então ela cantou:

_Eu não preciso de você_

_O mundo é grande e o destino me espera_

_Não é você que vai me dar na primavera_

_As flores lindas que sonhei no meu verão_

_Eu não preciso de você_

_Já fiz de tudo pra mudar meu endereço_

_Já revirei a minha vida pelo avesso_

_Juro por Deus não encontrei você mais não_

_Carta na mesa_

_Um jogador conhece o jogo pela regra_

_Nem sabes tu que eu já tirei leite de pedra_

_Só pra te ver sorrir pra mim e nao chorar_

_Você foi longe_

_Me machucando provocou a minha ira_

_Só que eu nasci entre o velame e a macambira_

_Quem é você pra derramar meu mungunzá_

_Eu me criei_

_Ouvindo o toque do martelo na poeira_

_Ninguém melhor que mestre Osvaldo na madeira_

_Com sua arte criou muito mais de dez_

_Eu me criei_

_Matando a fome com tareco e mariola_

_Fazendo versos dedilhando na viola_

_Por entre os becos do meu velho vassoural_

_Eu me criei_

_Ouvindo o toque do martelo na poeira_

_Ninguém melhor que mestre Osvaldo na madeira_

_Com sua arte criou muito mais de dez_

_Eu me criei_

_Matando a fome com tareco e mariola_

_Fazendo versos dedilhando na viola_

_Por entre os becos do meu velho vassoural_

Lily cantou os versos duas vezes, assim como a música original. Pelo que conseguia perceber, não fora tão ruim: Lily tinha noção que cantava bem, mas com a quantidade de licor que bebera, não tinha certeza.

Quando ela desceu do palco, James estava a esperando com mais uma dose de licor, que ela virou de imediato. Na outra mão, um copo de Coca-Cola. Ela aceitou também. James a levou para um lugar mais calmo, e ela o seguiu sem falar nada.

“Tudo bem?” Ele perguntou. Lily deu de ombros. “Não sabia que você era essa cantora toda.”

“Nunca cantei de verdade perto de vocês, eu acho,” ela replicou. “Não vai perguntar o que me levou a fazer aquilo?”

James fez uma careta.

“Eu, uh, ouvi o final de sua briga. Ou, como você diz, _do pegapacapá_.”

Lily soltou uma risada fraca.

“Aqui, pra você,” ele disse, lhe oferecendo um potinho de comida. Lily franziu o cenho.

“Disgraça, homi, eu já to barriada desse jeito, e tu ainda me traz mungunzá depois dessa música, qualé de merma, vei?”

“Mugun o quê? Isso é canjica, Lily.”

Lily fez uma careta raivosa e começou a falar sobre como, _não_ , aquilo _não_ era canjica, muito pelo contrário! Aquilo era _sim_ , mungunzá, e canjica era _outra_ coisa, também diferente de lelê-de-milho, e que ela _sabia_ que era variação regional de nomenclatura, mas que a maioria do país deveria conhecer como é _onde foi feito_ , e não na terra que não era _colonizadora_ , mas definitivamente tinha uma relação de poder econômico importante, e que era a _cultura_ dela, e que ela tinha muito _orgulho_ de ser _nordestina, sim, senhor_!

Se ela estivesse prestando mais atenção em James e menos no que estava falando (ela sabia que não estava completamente certa no que falava nem no alvo de sua ira), ela teria visto o garoto com um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca, que crescia um pouco toda vez que ela soltava alguma palavra particularmente típica.

“Tudo bem, me desculpe,” ele falou quando Lily parou. Ela suspirou, comendo o mungunzá.

“Nah, eu que devo desculpas. Metade disso não era pra você.”

“Sem problemas. Quer comer mais ou quer beber mais?”

“Hum. Por mais interessante que a ideia de _comer mais água_ , acho que prefiro ficar sóbria.”

“O que quer fazer então?”

Lily sorriu, colocou o potinho numa mesa próxima, e estendeu a mão para James.

“Vamo ver esses dois pés de paulista,” ela disse sorrindo.

Devolvendo a expressão, James colocou uma mão na região lombar da garota e segurou a outra na sua. Encarou aqueles olhos verdes tão expressivos e, depois de sorrir mais, a puxou para mais perto, começando a dançar.

Lily estava preparada para não fazer nenhum comentário negativo sobre ele não dançar bem, mas foi surpreendida por, na verdade, não precisar se segurar nem nada do tipo.

_Veja só, você é a única que não me dá valor,_

_Então por que será que esse valor_

_É o que eu ainda quero ter_

James soltou uma risadinha que reverberou em seu tórax, e Lily sentiu mais do que ouviu por causa de todo o barulho da festa. Mas ela realmente _sentiu_.

“Surpresa, baianinha?” Ele perguntou, sua voz _muito_ próxima da orelha da garota.

“Eu… na verdade, um pouco,” ela admitiu. “Da última vez que fizemos isso, foi um pequeno desastre.”

_É, mas pera aí_

_Ouça o forró tocando e muita gente aí_

_Não é hora pra chorar_

“Última vez? Tem uma semana,” James replicou rindo.

“O que é ainda mais impressionante, na verdade.”

_É pra surdo ouvir, pra cego ver_

_Que esse xote faz milagre acontecer_

Eles ficaram dançando em silêncio por alguns instantes, Lily se sentindo… _bem_ nos braços de James, e não apenas por estar sendo tão bem conduzida.

“Então? O que aconteceu?” Ela perguntou. James hesitou.

“Quer a verdade?”

“Claro.”

Ele pausou novamente.

“Eu fiquei impressionado quando vi você dançando com o Edgar, então pedi pra ele me ensinar, porque eu queria muito dançar com você do jeito que estamos dançando agora.”

_Me leva onde eu quero ir_

_Se quiser também pode vir_

_Escuta o meu coração_

_Que bate no compasso_

_Da zabumba de paixão_

Lily se afastou de James e eles pararam de dançar, ambos se encarando enquanto o Xote dos Milagres tocava. Ela conseguia ver a bochecha do garoto levemente corada.

Ela não fez nenhum movimento consciente – na verdade, foi muito mais instintivo, mais necessidade que o subconsciente dela já havia entendido – mas, num segundo ela estava no chão, no outro ficava na ponta dos pés e puxava o rosto de James para o seu.

Ele não pareceu exatamente surpreso a julgar por quão rápido a mão dele apertou a cintura da garota, mais uma vez puxando Lily para mais perto. As mãos que outrora entrelaçavam durante a dança se separaram: a dele agora segurava o pescoço da garota, enquanto a dela se perdia nos fios escuros rebeldes.

James absorvia os pequenos sons que Lily fazia durante o beijo enquanto uma música emendava na outra, e era um momento de grande raridade Lily não insistir para dançar com alguém quando Nosso Xote começou a tocar – simplesmente porque ela, na verdade, não percebeu que Nosso Xote começara a tocar.

Ela estava concentrada em James, e em como ela se perdia nele mas não se importava nenhum pouco com isso. A banda poderia ter começado a tocar a nona sinfonia de Beethoven e Lily não teria notado. Ela, na verdade, notava como as mãos dele a seguravam, fazendo com que ela ficasse colada no corpo dele o tempo todo. Como ele estava suado, mas a única coisa que a incomodava era ela não estar tão suada quanto James. Como ele às vezes sorria durante o beijo, como se ele estivesse esperando aquilo por muito tempo. Como ele fazia algumas coisas indescritíveis com aquela maldita boca por todo seu pescoço. Como ela queria se aproximar ainda mais.

Como, quando ela desceu a mão pelo peito de James, ele… tinha alguma coisa no bolso da camisa quadriculada?

Ela teria deixado passar, mas James de repente tensionou, então Lily se afastou dele.

“Por que você está assim por um pedaço de papel, Potter?” Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. “É uma lista de cantadas pra queixar geral?”

“Uh. Na verdade, não,” ele negou. Lily colocou a mão no bolso em que estava o pedaço de papel. James fez uma careta mas assentiu.

Lily abriu o papel, que estava escrito à mão, e se moveu para conseguir ler por causa da pouca luz onde estavam. Ela reconheceu o garrancho de James.

_Canjica é mugunzá, canjica é outra coisa_

_Forró = for all = música que era para todos desde a época de Brasil Colônia_

_Calcinha Preta NÃO é pé-de-serra_

_Pular e gritar quando gritarem “olha a cobra”_

_Lelé de milho!_

_Casamento da roça_

_Quermese é diferente de quadrilha_

A lista continuava, e Lily franziu a testa, sem compreender completamente.

“Você já sabia que aquilo era mungunzá,” Lily disse.

“Sim.”

“E ainda assim disse que era canjica, e deixou eu gritar com você por uns dez minutos.”

“Sim,” ele confirmou mais uma vez, dessa vez com uma risada. “Você parecia que precisava muito gritar com alguém, e não me importo quando você grita comigo. Bem, não muito, na verdade.”

_A lua quando brilha, falo de amor_

_No gingado desse xote sinto o teu calor_

_A noite acordado sonho com você iê iê iê_

“Mas por que você fez essa lista?” Lily perguntou, e James suspirou.

“Você já está imersa na minha realidade, na minha cultura, onde eu cresci e onde sempre vivi. Mas o seu mundo antes de vir pra cá era diferente, sua cultura local é diferente, e tudo que mais quero é aprender sobre tudo isso pra conseguir ter uma mínima chance de estar com você, Lil.”

_E tento sair dessa rotina_

_Não quero não, colo de mamãe_

_Só quero colo de menina_

_E pouco a pouco conquistar seu coração_

Lily sentiu alguma coisa em seu peito, e não era apenas o coração acelerando enquanto ela olhava da lista para James, então ela suspirou e colocou a lista de volta no bolso dele.

“Borimbora,” ela disse simplesmente. James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

“Ir pra onde?”

“Sua casa, ou a minha. A que for mais perto. Ou vazia. Marlene não vai voltar tão cedo. Chama o uber.”

_Amar até, amar até_

_Até quando os dois quiser_

James não precisou que Lily falasse outra vez; ele puxou o celular do bolso e rapidamente puxou o uber. Quando um motorista aceitou a corrida, ele puxou Lily para perto e a beijou novamente.

“Quão bêbada você está?”

“Quase nada mais,” ela replicou, beijando o garoto mais uma vez. “Alguém me alimentou.”

Como o apartamento de Lily era mais perto, eles seguiram para lá. Não era exatamente cedo, mas ela já havia chegado mais tarde em casa.

Provando que estava completamente sóbria (isso parecia ser muito importante para James, o que deixava o sentimento no peito de Lily mais forte), ela colocou a chave na fechadura de primeira, e puxou James para dentro rapidamente, levando o garoto para o quarto dela enquanto arremessava o chapéu para um canto qualquer.

Ele sorriu e puxou Lily para mais um beijo ainda sorrindo.

“Tem algum forró para esse momento?” Ele perguntou. Lily riu e pegou o celular, já conectado a uma pequena caixa de som.

_Como é bom te ter_

_Ó menina prenda do meu coração_

_Como é bom sonhar_

_Com tu pegando em minha mão_

_Me levando pra outro lugar_

_Pra gente se em cama pra gente se amar_

“Muito apropriado,” James elogiou, puxando Lily para dançar um forró desajeitado – era difícil dançar quando se estava beijando desesperadamente.

_Quanto tempo sem te ter_

_Faz doer_

_Quanto tempo sem lêlêlêlêlêlêlêlêiê_

_As canções que eu te fiz_

_Numa frase que dizia assim_

_Encosta n'eu dá um cheiro n'eu_

_Seu corpo no meu corpo deixa doido eu_

_Encosta n'eu dá um cheiro n'eu_

_Seu corpo no meu corpo deixa doido eu!_

“Um cheiro?” James perguntou rindo.

“Cheiro no caso é um beijo. Cheiro no cangote, um beijo no pescoço,” Lily explicou. James, garoto esperto que é, desceu seus lábios para o pescoço de Lily e depositou pequenos beijos e mordidas no local.

“Sim, deixa _doido_ ,” ele concordou num sussurro reverencial, suas mãos desfazendo os botões do vestido típico.

_Encosta n'eu dá um cheiro n'eu_

_Seu corpo no meu corpo deixa doido eu_

_Encosta n'eu dá um cheiro n'eu_

_Como é bom te ter_

_Ó menina prenda do meu coração_

_Como é bom sonhar_

_Com tu pegando em minha mão_

_Me levando pra outro lugar_

_Pra gente se em cama pra gente se amar_

_Quanto tempo sem te ter_

_Faz doer_

_Quanto tempo sem lêlêlêlêlêlêlêlêiê_

_As canções que eu te fiz_

_Numa frase que dizia assim_

_Encosta n'eu dá um cheiro n'eu_

_Seu corpo no meu corpo deixa doido eu_

_Encosta n'eu dá um cheiro n'eu_

_Seu corpo no meu corpo deixa doido eu!_

_Encosta n'eu dá um cheiro n'eu_

_Seu corpo no meu corpo deixa doido eu_

_Encosta n'eu dá um cheiro n'eu_

E como geralmente acontecia, obedecer o xote veio como instinto, e ela deixou seu corpo no de James o mais próximo possível, do jeito que ela pretendia deixar por muito tempo no futuro.


End file.
